Suzie Toller
Suzie Toller is the main protagonist of the 1998 movie Wild Things. Suzie is revealed to be the mastermind behind the entire scheme and the one who set the plan in motion. She was played by Neve Campbell. History Suzie lives with her mother and her pet Alligator Walter, in an old trailer park in Blue Bay. As a result of this, Suzie is looked upon with disdain by the other students of Blue Bay High, among them, rich and popular Kelly Van Ryan. One day a scandal arises in Blue Bay when Kelly accuses guidance counselor Sam Lombardo of raping her. Detectives Ray Duquette and Gloria Perez are assigned to Kelly's rape case. They interview Suzie, who tells them that Sam raped her too. At the trial, Ken Bowden, Sam's lawyer, confronts Suzie and tells her that unless she tells the truth about what really happened he would see to it that she goes to jail. She answers that Kelly and she were not raped and that they made up the whole thing to get revenge on Sam for things he did in the past. Sam gets 8.5 million dollars of Kelly's mother Sandra's money. Then Kelly and Suzie show up at Sam's motel room. As it turns out the 3 of them are working and planning everything out from the very get-go and plan to split the money. Duquette is on to them though and in the process of interrogating the 2 women. He viciously attacks the stoned Suzie saying that if he were her he would want a clear head. Soon after Suzie meets with Kelly and Sam, during witch Suzie is murdered by Sam and some of her teeth are found by detective Duquette. After this Duquette goes looking for Kelly and kills her to fake an apparent self defense. Following this he gets fired, and meets up with Sam. It transpires that Duquette and Sam are working together as well. They go sailing on Sam's sailboat, Duquette and Sam get into it, and then Duquette gets himself shot in the leg by Suzie, who is revealed to have faked her death. Then she kills Duquette for killing her friend Davie. Then she poisons Sam's drink, knocks him overboard, and then he drowns and dies. It is revealed that Suzie was the one who planned everything out from the start, everything but Kelly's murder (which she never meant to happen from her plans). Suzie used photos of Sam and Kelly together to convince him to help her and then sent him to meet Ray and convince him to assist in the plans, thus setting everything in motion. She got all the money and gets revenge on Sam for leaving her in jail, and vengeance on Ray for killing Davie. Ken meets up with Suzie in the Caribbean and explains how the money got divided as planned, Suzie got most of the money, while the rest went to both Ken and Suzie's mother. Suzie kisses Bowden on his cheek and when she walks off he says to her to "be good". Gallery Ncwt.jpg Trivia *Essentially, Ray, Kelly, Sam and Suzie are protagonist villains; however, Suzie is the true main antagonist because she orchestrated the entire plot. Although, alternatively, Suzie could be viewed as the "true" protagonist of the film, with Ray and the others being her antagonists. However, due to the nature of the film, in many ways it has no protagonist or antagonist. Category:Female Category:Mastermind Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Criminals Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:On & Off Category:Wealthy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Torturer Category:Rapists Category:Vigilante Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of a Hero